Cuídalo bien
by La pianista
Summary: La frase " nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde " esta equivocada simpre supistes lo que tenias pero nunca pensaste que lo ibas a perder , un nuevo rival aparecera del pasado ¿sera bueno o malo? Descubrelo
1. cuidalo bien

**Alguna vez has escuchado una frase que decía: "Si no encuentras el libro que quieres pues escríbelo", pues heme aquí...**

 **Es mi primer fanfic pero lo haré lo mejor posible, espero que les guste.**

 **Sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente. ¡Ok menos charla más acción!**

 **.**

En un apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, dos hombres se encontraban vistiéndose. El más alto Takashi con el pelo negro azulado, piel tronzada y unos ojos color azul muy atractivos, su acompañante un tipo de una noche, bastante joven, rubio con unos ojos color azul también, pero más claros.

— **Takashi cada vez me sorprende más lo pervertido que puedes llegar a ser.** **—** Expresó el chico Rubio colocándose la camisa ya casi vestido.

— **Gracias por el cumplido pero ya sabes donde esta la puerta.** — Respondió con ironía Takashi mirando a la ventana.

— **Tu tan amable como siempre, si no fueras atractivo ni te hablaría.**

— **Y Millonario**.

— **Eso también.** **—** inquirió su acompañante marchándose din despedirse.

Takashi por otra parte se quedó parado un rato viendo a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos al notar la soledad tan amarga de su apartamento. Se echó a la cama, siempre se sentía así cada vez que se acababa su "juego "con alguien. Se llevó una mano a sus ojos sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo saco de ese mundo.

— **Veo que hubo acción está noche.** — la voz de amigo Bob o mejor dicho su abogado, compañero, niñero, de todo un poco lo regañó.

— **Bob que gusto verte.** S **abías que se toca la puerta antes de entrar. —** Regañó Takashi.

— **Y tú sabias que tu padre está preocupado por ti** **. T** **ambién tienes responsabilidades, por ejemplo no has ido a la universidad una semana. —** Se aproximó hasta la cama para mirarlo de cerca **— En primer lugar lo de mi padre no me importa, en segundo lo de la universidad lo tengo** **arreglado pues me iré** **a la universidad de Nagoya.**

— **¿Nagoya? ¿Y ese cambio?** — dijo sorprendido Bob.

— **Un viejo amigo estudia en esa universidad, hace años que no nos vemos,** **desde que me fui de Fukuoka.**

— **¿Hablas de Morinaga?**

— **Si del mismo, escuche que dejo sus "juegos".** — Takashi se asombró incluso a sí mismo cuando recordó que su querido amigo Morinaga ya no hacía las mismas cosas que él, debido a lo que sucedió con Masaki.

— **Deberías de aprender de el.**

Bob se levantó y tomó una fotografía del mueble de Takeshi en donde miró a su amigo y el tan nombrado Morinaga juntos de pequeños. Comenzó a reír y expresó:

— **Es broma, en verdad me sorprende que Tetsuhiro dejara ese mundo, me pregunto el porqué de sus acciones.**

En la universidad de Nagoya Morinaga estornudó

— **¿Morinaga qué te pasa?** — Regañó Souichi viendo a su asistente limpiándose la nariz.

— **N** **o lo sé sempai, creo que alguien está hablando de mí.** — Sonrió Morinaga rascándose la cabeza.

— **De** **ja de estar perdiendo el tiempo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.** — amenazó alzando el puño.

– **hai sempai.**

Después de unas horas de trabajo los dos jóvenes se retiraron a su apartamento, mientras Morinaga comenzó a recordar…

Por la mañana mientras ellos caminaban procuraba pensar en cómo conquistar el corazón de su sempai, ya que la noche anterior tuvo la fortuna de poseerlo, con sus sensuales gemidos, las uñas incrustándose en su espalda, aunque como todas las veces negándole las cosas por la mañana. De esa manera su caminar se hizo pesado hasta que el profesor los interrumpió:

— **Buenos días Tatsumi-san, ¿Morinaga puedo hablar contigo por favor?**

Sin decir una sola palabra los gestos de Souichi le indicaron que aguardaría por él en el laboratorio, razón por la cual marchó con el profesor. Una vez en su oficina, el profesor le mostró una sonrisa amable y le dijo:

— **Morinaga te tengo grandes noticias, hoy en la mañana tuve una junta con los directivos de la universidad y decidieron en mandar a un grupo de estudiantes a un seminario de tres semanas que se llevará a cabo en Tokio.** **C** **omo tú eres uno de mis estudiantes más reconocidos pensé en invitarte, puesto que ir te ayudará mucho para tu futuro. Quizá podrías encontrar trabajo para después que te gradúes ¿qué me dices?**

Morinaga no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. La oferta era muy buena, podría presentar algunos argumentos para negarse pues en sus planes nunca estuvo dejar a su adorado sempai por tres semanas. Titubeó nervioso sin saber que responder:

— **profesor y … yo.**

— **No te preocupes ve y habla con Tatsumi-san, sé que su palabra cuenta mucho para ti y que son muy unidos, pero mañana quiero tu respuesta. Que tengas un muy buen día Morinaga.**

Ahora que marchaban a casa no pudo evitar pensar en la forma de plantearle la situación. Tan sólo pensar en dejarlo en estos momentos en los que su corazón ha comenzado a abrirse, pues ya no opone tanta resistencia sus besos, caricias y tantas veces que en medio del calor los gemidos han pronunciado su apellido como fundiéndose en la pasión; sin olvidar los hermosos sonrojos y las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapan en cada encuentro, como momentos inolvidables para no alejarse jamás de su lado. Tantas cosas que hicieron a Morinaga prácticamente babear inmerso en sus lujuriosos pensamientos, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su sempai. Souichi por su parte procuraba hablar con él de tantos problemas que habían tenido ese día con los experimentos a lo que enojado le gritó por no prestarle atención:

— **Eso te pasa imbécil por no escucharme, ¿en qué tanto está pensando?**

De hecho sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría, siempre que su kohai ponía esa expresión de estupidez sin lugar a dudas pensaba en sexo, más por lo que ocurrió la noche pasada en la que fue obligado a ceder, sin evitar propinarle un puñetazo al siguiente día muy temprano. Sin embargo de igual forma Souichi se preguntó sobre la charla que su asistente tuvo por la mañana con el profesor Fukushima.

— **Perdón sempai no me di cuenta, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos —** dijo Morinaga sobándose la parte afectada.

— **Que idioteces estás pensando ahora… no mejor no lo digas, no quiero saber que perversiones piensas.**

— **Sempai ¡yo no soy un pervertido! … Bueno si, pero sólo contigo. —** Su comentario logró hacer sonrojar hasta las orejas a Souichi aunque se ganó de nuevo un golpe, por lo cual respondió:

— **¡Cállate imbécil que estamos en la calle! Deja de estar diciendo estupideces y mejor dime que te dijo el profesor.**

Morinaga no sabía que decir todavía, no decidía si decirle o no a sempai sobre el seminario.

—…—

— **sigo esperando la respuesta. —** Insistió de nuevo empezando a enojarse.

— **mira sempai ¿y si compramos cervezas?**

La respuesta evasiva hizo sospechar a Tatsumi quien de inmediato inquirió nuevamente:

— **NO y no me cambies el tema —**

De inmediato se percataron que arribaron a su destino, por lo cual entraron al departamento, sin quitar el dedo del renglón:

— **Morinaga qué diablos te p… —** no pudo terminar la frase ya fue preso de los labios de Morinaga.

— **Mmm… sempai —** dijo Morinaga poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Souichi, a lo cual este trató con todas sus fuerzas separarse de Morinaga, pero como siempre sin éxito alguno.

— **Mori…mmm. —** Gimió notando que ese par de labios lo hacían perder la fuerza. Su cabeza comenzó a perderse en las sensaciones aunque procuró aferrarse a la idea de saber eso que tanto evade su kohai.

— **Sempai —** susurró Morinaga besando el cuello y comenzando a alzar la camiseta de Souichi para encontrarse con esos botones color rosa, comenzó a masajearlos con una mano.

— **Mori.. Mmm deten.. aah.. para —** Souichi procuró con todas sus fuerzas alejarse, a lo que Morinaga respondió:

— **Vamos sempai tú también lo deseas.**

— **Morinaga… Hmm lo hicimos ayer —** Se preguntó Souichi pensando: "¡Que este hombre nunca se cansa de hacer perversiones! Todavía me duele la cadera, a veces Morinaga es un poco brusco e idiota". Sin embargo nuevamente fue asaltado con una leve mordida a su oreja, deslizó el botón de sus pantalones y acarició el sexo de su amante diciendo con la voz más sensual:

— **Solo relájate sempai.**

— **Mori mmm ham de.. tente.. Dije que te detuvieras —**

Con un fuerte golpe y dos pasos hacia atrás, Souichi se liberó finalmente del ataque lascivo. No obstante los dulces ojos de Morinaga reflejaron una profunda decepción que atenazó a Souichi.

— **Pensé que querías, ¿pero cómo saber si quieres o no? Si siempre al principio te niegas y después cedes.**

Como todas las veces Souichi nunca podía responder adecuadamente, lo único que agradeció fue estar en el interior de su departamento para evitar que las personas pudieran escuchar sus palabras tan vergonzosas de Morinaga. Por lo que simplemente marchó a su habitación azotando la puerta y exclamando con ira:

— **Imbécil.**

En el interior de su habitación un muy frustrado sempai notó su erección levantada culpando a su kohai por esas ideas pervertidas que lo trastornan, además de los tiernos ojos de cachorro que le duelen en el alma cada que lo miran con tristeza. Pensó en disculparse más tarde, sin embargo al notar las marcas rojas en su cuello del encuentro anterior, profirió en voz alta:

— **Ese hombre a veces parece un animal.**

Tocó la marca más grande que se encuentra en su hombro y a su mente aterrizaron todos esos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Las suaves manos pasando por su piel como si la conociera de memoria, la boca de su peli azul marcando como suyo su cuerpo, los movimientos que a veces pasan de ser las de una persona normal a los de un animal en celo. De esa manera la frustración lo acogió y se recostó en la cama procurando poner esos pensamientos "homo" lo más lejos posible, sin poder evitarlo ya que no fue capaz de ponerlo en su lugar desde el inicio. El gran problema de Souichi es sin lugar a dudas que no siempre es Morinaga el que anhela con deseo aquellas caricias, sino que él también se ha visto totalmente necesitado de ese afecto dulce, aunque su amado kohai quizá nunca lo sabrá…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, su eficiente asistente tocó a la puerta anunciando que la cena estaba lista, por lo que al salir de su habitación el agradable aroma de la cocina llenó su nariz y con sus ojos miró dispuestos sobre la mesa los platos de arroz con verduras. El rostro amargo de Tetsuhiro continuó sin cambio, sin embargo en ese instante aprovechó para decirle de su partida al seminario, por lo que su sempai casi se ahoga con la comida.

— **Sempai está bien. Tome sempai, despacio. —** Le facilitó un vaso con agua y entonces indagó molesto:

— **Cómo es eso que mañana te vas ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?**

— **Espere sempai déjeme explicarle. Me voy a un seminario a Tokio por tres semanas.**

— **¿E** **so era lo que hablaste con el profesor hoy en la mañana?**

— **Si esta mañana el profesor me informó sobre el seminario y que eso me ayudará a mis estudios y también a encontrar trabajo después que me gradué.**

De alguna forma una profunda decepción cubrió sus pensamientos, ya que nunca Tetsuhiro aceptaba algo sin haberlo consultado en primer lugar a su sempai, puesto que de la misma forma son buenos amigos, o al menos eso fue lo que angustió terriblemente a Souichi que resignado dijo:

— **Así que ya tomaste una decisión…** **Tiene mucha razón el profesor, esto te ayudará a que crezcas en el campo de la farmacéutica. —** Sus palabras salieron procurando contener sus emociones de soledad, pues de la misma, forma aunque no lo acepte del todo, no le agrada estar lejos de Morinaga.

— **Gracias sempai. —** dijo mostrando una sonrisa fingida que tanto odia su sempai, sin comprender que a él también le duele su partida.

— **¿Y cuando lo decidiste?**

— **Hace un rato llame al profesor para decirle que si iré y de la misma manera para saber la información del seminario.**

Al escuchar esa respuesta de inmediato Souichi se percató que la decisión fue tomada a razón de su pelea, por lo que simplemente procuró conocer los pormenores:

— **¿A que ora tienes que partir mañana?**

— **A las 6 de la mañana.**

— **¿Por qué tan temprano?**

— **No lo sé, creo que como es un seminario de estudiantes, nos pidieron ir lo más pronto posible.**

— **¿Y quien va ir? —** Preguntando sin darse cuenta con tal de conocer a las personas que rodearían el entorno de su kohai.

— **No sé, el profesor dijo que la directiva había elegido a los estudiantes … ¿el sempai está celoso?**

De inmediato el intuitivo Morinaga notó las dudas en la cabeza de su amado, el cual de inmediato respondió sonrojado:

— **¡Claro que no idiota! Eso era solo curiosidad.**

— **Sempai no tienes que preocuparte, yo solo te amo a ti.**

El sonrojo creció en el chico rubio agachando la mirada al instante espetando:

— **Idiota tú siempre insinúas cosas a tu conveniencia. Mejor deja de estar hablando estupideces y come.**

Para Souichi, pensar en tres semanas sin Morinaga lo hacían sentirse extraño, sin saber si alegrarse debido a sus prejuicios en los que siente como algo totalmente negativo el tener una "relación" con su kohai, además de mejorar en sus estudios o entristecerse por su lejanía **…**

Después de comer se levantó y puso el plato en el lavabo de la cocina pues Morinaga dijo que los iba a lavar, entonces Tatsumi partió a su cuarto, agarró el pijama y tomó una larga ducha para reflexionar. Al salir del baño la puerta de la habitación de su kohai abierta lo invitó a mirarlo de espaldas guardando sus cosas en una maleta, un poco de ropa casual, otras formales, zapatos, entre otras cosas.

Por accidente al mirar las once treinta de la noche en el reloj de Morinaga, sintió un nudo en el estómago de imaginar que en poco tiempo tendrá que marcharse, por lo que se alejó e ingresó a su habitación a procurar descansar, se recostó y de inmediato cerró los ojos partiendo a los brazos de Morfeo. En un leve susurró la voz de Souichi se escuchó en medio del silencio:

— **Buenas noches Morinaga** **…**

Por su parte Morinaga pensó que alejarse de su sempai podría ser algo bueno si lo ayuda a progresar, a pesar de mirar los bellos ojos miel llenos de esa contrariedad, sabía de hecho que tres semanas sin sempai serían difíciles pero lo haría con tal de hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Cuando finalmente terminó de empacar su maleta eran cuarto para las doce, el profundo silencio de la noche lo hizo pensar que quizá podría ver el hermoso rostro de Souichi. Con la puerta de la otra habitación abierta, ingresó en silencio mirando el rostro de seriedad, quizá mirando su propia melancolía reflejada en aquel apacible rostro, con ese cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada que tanto adora, puesto que cada que hacen el amor no puede evitar mirarlo detenidamente una vez se duerme.

Lleno de nostalgia por los días que se avecinan procuró guardar en su memoria cada detalle, desde su blanca y casi pálida piel, hasta el hermoso leve sonrojo que portaban sus mejillas. Se aproximó haciendo el menor ruido posible, incluso conteniendo el aliento para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y después en los labios. Con un amoroso susurro dijo casi inaudible:

— **Te amo sempai. –**

Observó que arrugó la nariz como un bebé causando la felicidad en Morinaga por tener un amante tan adorable, por lo que se despidió antes de ir a dormir:

— **Buenas noches sempai.**

Los murmullos no fueron percibidos, simplemente el silencio volvió a cubrir la noche en aquél departamento, con los únicos pensamientos en la cabeza de Morinaga sobre alejarse de su querido sempai.


	2. Despedidas incompletas

_**A todas las personas que leyeron mi fanfic, sólo me queda de decirles muchas gracias, y comentarles que pienso mejorar. Nuevamente :) ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **¡Bueno menos charla y más acción!**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos lamentablemente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo**_ _2_

La mañana era un poco fría y húmeda, ya que la noche anterior había llovido, el frio gobernaba las calles en las que apenas se podía ver un rayo de sol penetrando a través de las nubes. Estaban dos hombres Sentados en una banca del aeropuerto esperando su vuelo con sus respectivas maletas, la gente pasaba a su alrededor corriendo y haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Con aire quejoso Takashi expresó metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos:

— **¡Que mierda de día! Y para colmo nuestro vuelo está atrasado.**

— **Cálmate Takashi, no te vas a morir si esperamos un poco más. —** dijo Bob intentando calmar a su amigo.

— ¡ **Que no me voy a morir! Mira mis manos ya están azules. —** mostró sus manos que temblaban por el frío.

— **Si, como tú digas. Mejor deja de estar hablando estupideces y dime que hago yo aquí. —** dijo mostrando inconformidad en su mirada.

— **Vamos Bob, como si fuera tan malo, tú también querías venir. Además tenías que venir a Nagoya.** — Aseveró dando un codazo a su amigo.

— **¡El otro mes para el trabajo! No para ser tu niñera, viendo cómo te vas con alguien a hacer tus "jueguitos " por las noches.**

— **Vamos Bob, tu siempre eres un aguafiestas, por eso estas solo.**

— **Prefiero estar solo, a estar con uno cada noche. —** Manifestó Bob mostrando una sonrisa de victoria.

— **¡Uhh! Golpe bajo amigo, mira cuánto me duele. —** Colocó su mano en el pecho burlonamente, luego rió para continuar: **—Pero enserio, deberías cambiar de estilo y quítarte estos lentes que parecen asiento de botella ¿Puedes ver con esto? —** Se colocó los lentes de su amigo.

— **¡Dámelos!** **Si puedo ver con ellos, además no pienso cambiar mi estilo. —** Aseveró volviendo a colocárselos.

Bob era una persona muy inteligente, amigable y perfeccionista, aunque a veces mal humorado, era atractivo con su cabello castaño oscuro, bastante alto casi de la misma estatura de Takashi pero con un par de unos ojos color avellana; siendo un buen amigo, aunque todo un aguafiestas para el criterio de su compañero. A pesar de todo, fue el único que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas con él en los Estados Unidos.

Takashi no pudo evitar recordar la razón para ir directamente a Nagoya volviendo sus memorias aquellos días en Fukuoka. Sin muchos bellos recuerdos en ese lugar, creció como todos los niños "normales". A pesar de que su padre fuera dueño de una empresa farmacéutica en el lugar, Takashi jamás le gustaron las ciencias y esas tonterías. No obstante de niño fue obligado a tomar clases privadas sobre esos temas para que siguiera con el "trabajo Familiar". Su padre no fue un tipo cariñoso o afectivo, casi no lo veía en casa, un hombre obsesionado con su empresa, todo el tiempo de viaje de negocios u ocupado en reuniones. Como todas las cosas, al pasar los años Takashi le fue restando importancia al asunto.

Su madre en cambio, una de las personas más dulces que podían existir, siempre tan atenta y cortés, tantas veces se preguntó "!Qué hizo su padre para merecerse a una mujer así!" Con su pelo tan largo color castaño y esos ojos azules como bajados cielo tan hermosos, siempre mostrando una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos. Todo el tiempo procuró excusar la ausencia del papá, tan perfecta a los ojos de su pequeño, hasta que murió cuando él tenía catorce años, fue un golpe muy duro para su vida, más al culpar a su padre de ser su asesino. Ella murió en un accidente automovilístico, luego de una cena de negocios; en esas cenas donde se tiene que fingir la importancia de la familia. Los padres de Takashi discutían de regreso de aquella reunión, no podían ver muy bien el camino en consecuencia de los gritos de la discusión, por lo que sin darse cuenta, el carro chocó directamente contra un árbol. Takashi nunca pudo terminar de aceptarlo, procuró tantas noches imaginar que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, sin embargo jamás volvió a ver a su querida madre, dejándole algo totalmente roto en su interior. La soledad lo apabulló como era de esperarse, su padre se alejó completamente de él, puesto que se sentía culpable ¿Acaso no lo era?

Morinaga como su mejor amigo en aquél entonces, lo ayudó a salir de esa terrible depresión, con su forma de ser tan buena y carismática, lista para ayudar, razón por la cual, desde ese día su amistad se formó como si lazos de sangre los unieran, un par de hermanos inseparables.

A sus dieciocho años, Takashi se marchó a Estados Unidos, lejos de Fukuoka, lejos también de las personas falsas e hipócritas. A pesar de procurar marcharse con Morinaga, él decidió quedarse en Japón, aunque se molestó un poco con él, puesto que pretendió llevárselo por el rechazo que sufrió con Masaki. La culpabilidad llenó su corazón al dejar a su mejor amigo sólo pero su única meta en la vida de olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo lo hizo ser egoísta, alejándose de amigos y sobre todo de su familia.

Su aventura en ese nuevo lugar "Nueva York", comenzó contra todo y contra todos, en medio de bares y fiestas, despertando cada mañana con un chico distinto, con la finalidad de llenar el gran vacío de su corazón. Utilizó el dinero que su padre mandaba cada cierto tiempo en conquistar a los chicos, para después tenerlos gimiendo debajo.

Luego de un tiempo de hacer aquellas cosas, la soledad lo ataño cada vez más, fue entonces cuando conoció a Bob en la universidad, uno de esos chicos llamados "nerds" con sus lentes de fondo de botella, invariablemente molestado por los que se dicen "populares", que no son más que simples idiotas.

Gracias a Bob, Takashi logró acreditar algunas materias en las que estaba por reprobar, de modo que se convirtieron en un equipo, puesto que Takashi se volvió su protector a cambio de la ayuda en las materias. Con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en excelentes amigos, a tal grado que los apodaron "science bros". Sin embargo un vació en su alma todavía sin llenar lo llevó a volver a Nagoya para buscar a su querido amigo Morinaga Tetsuhiro, por lo que una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al recordar tantas cosas en ese enorme aeropuerto.

— **Así te vas a morir sólo y además si cambi… —** Takashi no acabo su frase cuando se giro a ver a un chico que estaba parado a lado de los baños con su maleta. Llevaba Unos pantalones muy ajustados, para su suerte mostrando un perfecto trasero. No era de los tipos que le gustaban precisamente pero con un buen cuerpo y todo ese estrés tenía que distraerse en algo ¿no?

— ¿ **Qué ves? No me digas que …—** Bob miró en la misma dirección dónde su amigo, no acabo de terminar su frase, ya que Takashi le confirmó con la mirada sus suposiciones. Suspiró molesto para continuar: —¡¿ **Es en serio?! ¡¿En el aeropuerto?**!

Lo miró levantarse de su asiento en dirección a su siguiente presa. Pero antes de marcharse le expresó con prisa:

— **Vamos, tu dijiste que me relajara.**

— **¡Pero no de esta manera!** A **demás faltan quince minutos para que salga el vuelo.**

— **Entonces tendré que hacerlo rápido. Bueno no pierdo tiempo, me avisas cuando salga el vuelo. —**

Se dirigió veloz donde su actual presa ignorando los gritos de su amigo. Creyó escuchar una maldición en la última exclamación, sin embargo le restó importancia. Pensó en hacer todo rápido.

— **hola belleza, pero que lindos ojos tienes muñeca. —** expresó sujetando al chico por detrás.

Lo miró a la cara y notó de inmediato que no era su tipo, sin que su afán de tener esa aventura lo hiciera desistir, por lo cual utilizó el truco más cautivador que poseía. Lo giró para que el chico observara sus ojos azules como el mar, ya que con ellos siempre había seducido a sus múltiples amantes, los cuales le decían que aquellos ojos los podían hacer enloquecer. Sonrió seguro de sí mismo y continuó: — **Por qué tan solito, alguien podría robar a una belleza como tú.**

— **Hola guapo, tú también tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.** — Expresó en respuesta aquel chico.

Takashi de inmediato se percató que su plan funcionaba, por lo que sugirió:

— S **i el señor no esta muy ocupado me podría acompañar.** **Estoy muy solo y aburrido, mi vuelo se retrasó.**

— **Claro, seria todo un placer para mí acompañarlo.**

Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan simple por lo que sonrió aún más y propuso susurrando al oído del chico:

— **¿pero no le gustaría continuar esta "conversación" en lugar más privado?**

Takashi caminó con su conquista hasta un baño, dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta antes de entrar y poner el seguro a la puerta. Razón por la que pensó: "Manos a la obra"

…

En un apartamento en Nagoya, Morinaga se había levantado temprano esa mañana, sus maletas ya estaban listas a lado de la puerta. Todavía estaba un poco indeciso preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Una parte de él estaba emocionado de poder ir al seminario y hacer avances en su carrera. Pero la otra estaba triste porque tendría que Alejarse de su sempai por ¡TRES SEMANAS!. Demasiado tiempo sin el cuerpo de su sempai y sin sus labios. Ahora que ese seductor cuerpo de Souichi ya lo aceptaba por completo. Decidió ir a la cocina y escribir una lista de compras para su sempai, no quería que descuidara su alimentación en su ausencia, por lo que reviso el refrigerador para ver que necesitaría. Al terminar de escribir, fue a su cuarto a tomar las cosas de su viaje y un abrigo; ya que había comenzado el invierno la semana pasada y el cielo proponía un día lluvioso.

Al salir de su habitación, vio la puerta semi abierta del cuarto de Souichi, tal cual lo había dejado ayer, su impulso venció más que la razón y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del cuarto de su amado. Camino lo más silencioso que pudo, vio a su sempai que todavía estaba dormido en posición fetal y su cuerpo templaba un poco por el frio de la mañana. Morinaga se acercó más para arroparlo correctamente hasta el cuello. Se sentó en el piso a observar a su sempai por un rato, hasta que un recuerdo llego a su mente. El recuerdo cuando su sempai se desmayó en el laboratorio. Ver a la persona que más ama sin conocimiento en el suelo fue el momento más horrible para Morinaga, la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo nació ese día.

Sin proponérselo Morinaga ya estaba a centímetros de su sempai casi rosando sus labios. Ver a su sempai así, era un privilegio para él, admirar ese rostro tan bello y suave a unos pocos centímetros con esa cortina de cabellos color rubio plateado que enfundaban la almohada y medio rostro de su amado al descubierto. Morinaga con mucho cuidado colocó los cabellos de Souichi de tras de su oreja, el cuerpo durmiente reacciono al contacto y busco el calor de la mano de Morinaga como un cachorrito. Casi sufre de un paro cardiaco ese día, pues Souichi dormido es la cosa más adorable que podía existir en el planeta o en el universo, pero el temor de despertar al demonio que habita en su tiránico sempai lo hizo reflexionar. Sin embargo, no resistió más y se lanzó a besarlo, un beso dulce que en pocos minutos se convirtió en uno más salvaje.

— **Hmn…mm –** Pequeños gemidos escapaban de los labios de Souichi aun dormido.

Morinaga sabía que tenía que parar o terminaría devorando a Souichi a la primera hora de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado se alejó y poso su frente en la frente de el y con lo ojos aún cerrados susurro:

— **TE AMO SEMPAI. –** Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su "amante" aún no confirmado.

Ya no quería repetir otra vez el error de no detenerse cuando debe, la otra vez le había costado un mes sin sexo y sempai lejos de él. Aunque cabe admitirlo que en Canadá fue su mejor noche de pasión con ese amante fogoso. Su amado se veía tan sumiso, tan relajado que se podía venir tan solo verlo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese hilo de saliva en su boca. Morinaga tuvo que salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación de Souichi de lo contrario tendría que lidiar con un "problemita " en sus pantalones y no podía presentarse con una erección en su primer día. Miro a su reloj y solo le quedaban unos minutos para irse.

Se acercó a la cocina, busco un papel y un lápiz, para poco después comenzar a escribir. Hubiera querido despedirse normalmente con su sempai, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Termino su nota con un sincero " **te amo** **sempai …"** y lo puso encima del desayuno que había preparado especialmente para su amado.

Tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir del apartamento dirigió un ultimo vistazo a _su hogar_ y una sonrisa sé escapo de sus labios al imaginar a su sempai diciéndole " _buen viaje Morinaga, regresa pronto"_. Pero se conformó con haber besado los labios de su adorado antes de irse.

Al salir del apartamento pudo percibir el frío de la mañana, el viento soplaba un aire frio casi congelado que chocaba con su piel haciendo estremecer hasta el último de sus huesos. Se apresuro a coger un taxi, ya que no le pensó ir en el metro con este clima. Poco tiempo tuvo que esperar para coger un taxi y dirigirse a la estación de trenes. En el camino a la estación, su mente se dio el lujo de volar, algunos recuerdos de su infancia le robaban algunas sonrisas que tuvo que parar gracias a la mirada del conductor; pero los recuerdos no hacían nada más que llegar a su mente como si fueran bombas. Algunos le causaban tristezas, otros más sonrisas y algunos un derrame nasal.

Un recuerdo en especial del día en que conoció Takashi lo asaltó…

Mientras jugaba solo, puesto que su hermano no deseaba acompañarlo, recordó que en ese entonces pensó que quizá Kunihiro se encontraba enojado con él, sin que pudiera saber si de hecho hizo algo que lo molestara. Su madre aquél día les pidió que no ensuciaran su ropa puesto que vendrían unas visitas del empleo de su padre; todo con la finalidad de dar una buena impresión a la familia que los visitaría. El padre de Morinaga expresó claramente que deberían ser muy educados con sus visitantes ya que el jefe de la otra familia es un hombre realmente importante. Sin embargo Morinaga en su afán infantil pretendió jugar sólo un poco.

La voz de su madre lo llamó enojada, se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas corriendo hasta ella, el temor invadió sus pensamientos al recordar que en ocasiones no era prudente disgustarla, a razón de que solía notarse bastante estresada.

— **¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Mira como estas! —** dijo enojada la madre de Morinaga.

Se agachó a la altura de su hijo limpiando el polvo casi indetectable de sus pantalones. Entonces continuó con su regaño: **— ¡qué mal hijo eres! ¡Te dije que no te ensuciaras y mira como estas! ¡Pareces un mamarracho con esas fachas! ¡Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano!**

Tetsuhiro frunció el ceño en señal de querer llorar aunque reprimió sus lágrimas y respondió con timidez:

— **perdón mami.**

— **Ya es muy tarde para lamentaciones, las visitas llegarán en unos pocos minutos. –** dijo su padre posándose a lado de su esposa. Por lo que pensó en ocultar su problema: — **Tetsuhiro ponte detrás de tu hermano para que las visitas no vean lo sucio que estas.**

— **Sí. —** Expresó Tetsuhiro colocándose detrás de Kunihiro. Lleno de dudas preguntó al oído de su hermano: **—** ¿ **quiénes son las visitas ?**

— **Son personas muy importantes que trabajan con papá. Así que compórtate Tetsuhiro. —** Recriminó con una mirada acusadora el hermano mayor.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando el timbre sonó alertando a todos. Morinaga padre fue primero en dirigirse a la puerta, los demás se colocaron en fila como dijo la madre de Tetsuhiro por la mañana. Al abrir la puerta un señor bastante alto con el cabello negro azulado y los ojos negros, con una mirada severa al igual que la del señor Morinaga; el cual porta una barba del color de sus cabellos, bastante larga ingresó al lugar. A su lado una mujer hermosa con cabellos largos castaños recogidos en una coleta, con un vestido color blanco que encajaba con sus ojos color azul, sin olvidar su hermosa y amable mirada que llena de paz al verla. De la mano de la mujer un niño pequeño de casi la edad de Tetsuhiro, muy parecido a él pero con ojos azules. El pequeño en la entrada, miró de mala gana a Tetsuhiro.

— **Buenos noches, bienvenidos pasen —** dijo Morinaga padre.

— **Bienvenidos —** Expresaron todos los demás miembros Morinaga.

— **Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza. Me presento soy Tanaka Shiro de la empresa de farmacéutica de Fukuoka, ella es mi esposa Tanaka Yuko y mi hijo Tanaka Takashi —** Se presentó el señor Tanaka.

— **Buenas noches, soy la señora Morinaga y ellos son mis hijos. Morinaga Kunihiro nuestro primogénito y Morinaga Tetsuhiro el menor de la familia.**

— **Mucho gusto —** Dijeron ambos pequeños.

— **Qué lindos —** dijo la señora Tanaka con una sonrisa, agachándose a su altura. Ganándose una mirada incomoda de los grandes: — **hola pequeño que haces ahí escondido ven, no muerdo. —** dijo con una sonrisa amable, acercándose a donde se encontraba Tetsuhiro, poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla —¿ **Tetsuhiro verdad?**

— **Sí, mucho gusto. —** respondió velozmente el pequeño haciendo una reverencia.

— **pero que niño tan educado –** dijo la señora Tanaka acariciando con sumo cuidado el azulado cabello de Tetsuhiro. Sus ojos amables miraron con ternura el rostro del niño hasta que notó algo peculiar: — **oh creo que tienes un poco de polvo en la mejilla.** E **spera ya lo limpio. Ahora si estás bien guapo, pequeño. –**

— **Le dije de no jugar en el patio, pues se iba a ensuciar. Espero que lo disculpen,** e **s un niño desobediente. –** dijo la señora Morinaga acercándose y mirando con vergüenza a su hijo.

— **Descuide, a veces los niños son así. Juegan sin que les importe nada pero no creo que este pequeñín sea un niño desobediente o ¿si ? —** respondió con tranquilidad.

— **Mejor pasemos a la sala, siéntase como en su casa. —** dijo Morinaga padre mandándole un mirada enfurecida a su esposa.

— **Muchas gracias. —** respondió la señora Tanaka tomando la mano de su hijo y dirigiéndose a la sala

— **Tetsuhiro Debes estar contento, nos hiciste pasar vergüenza a papá y a mí. Ahora compórtate me oíste –** regañó la señora Morinaga a su pequeño sujetando la mano con fuerza.

— **si mamá perdón, yo solo quería jugar un poco. —** dijo el niño un poco acongojado.

Al entrar a la sala, rápidamente se sentaron juntos los padres de Tetsuhiro en el sofá entablando un conversación con los otros dos adultos. Hablaron de los negocios y cosas que en realidad no importaron a los niños, aunque el pequeño Kunihiro prestaba atención a toda la plática. El hijo de los Tanaka, Takashi, se escabulló sin que nadie pudiera notar su ausencia a excepción de Tetsuhiro que procuró ir a buscarlo. Se levantó con sigilo y escapó a la vista de sus padres que sumamente interesados en los negocios olvidaron vigilar a su pequeño travieso.

Tetsuhiro caminó por los pasillos en busca del niño ajeno a su hogar, en el baño, la cocina y por todas y cada una de las habitaciones, sin poder localizarlo. Finalmente luego de una búsqueda infructífera decidió ir al único lugar que le faltaba por investigar, al llegar al patio que se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad, ya que el sol se había escondido hacía poco tiempo, el pequeño prendió el interruptor mirando algo salir de entre los arbustos con una frase inconfundible:

— **Buuu.**

Tetsuhiro gritó asustado y cayó al piso.

— **tenías que ver tu cara —** Expresó riéndose Takashi con las manos en el estómago.

— **no es gracioso casi me matas de un susto –** Refunfuño mientras se vio en el suelo sin saber cómo terminó ahí.

— **Vamos si fue gracioso, y más cuando te caíste del miedo.**

Takashi se apiadó de su nuevo amigo y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo Tetsuhiro en venganza jaló su mano derribándolo a su lado, burlándose:

— **Eso si es gracioso.**

— **Veo que eres vengativo, pero estamos a mano, es justo. Yo que pensé que eras un aburrido como los demás. Me agradas. —** Dijo Takashi mientras ambos se levantaron.

— **Y yo que pensaba que eras un niño normal ¿y qué haces aquí?**

— **Quería jugar un rato ya que me aburrí en la sala.**

— **¿Pero tu mamá no se va a enojar?**

— **No, ella dice que puedo jugar con tal que no me ensucie… mucho. ¿Quieres jugar?**

— **No creo que sea una buena idea.**

— **Vamos, será solo un ratito, además no nos ensuciaremos… tanto**.

— **Mmm bueno, pero yo cojo el carro azul —**

— **No ese quería yo … entonces yo cojo este carro color rojo.**

Los pequeños jugaron por bastante tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos a pesar de que Takashi era un chico algo tramposo, sin embargo el espíritu positivo de Tetsuhiro lo consideró bastante agradable y gracioso. Morinaga tenía este tipo de recuerdos como algo muy especial, a razón de que en su escuela no tenía amigos, siempre molestado por los chicos más grandes u olvidado por los demás. Takashi resentido por perder en las carreras de los autos de juguete, la patrulla azul y el carro de bomberos rojo, lo hacía un mal perdedor que procuraba justificar su forma de perder.

Conocer a este nuevo amigo le resultó realmente interesante, puesto que Takashi le habló de cosas nuevas como eran sus tortuosas clases privadas que tanto detestaba. Al cabo de algunas horas, las madres de los pequeños los llamaron a cenar, notando la ropa completamente impresentable. Ambas madres miraron a los niños sin aliento y con la boca formando una perfecta "O". Los chicos sabían perfectamente que estaban en un gran problema, por lo cual Takashi le dijo al oído a Morinaga: "fue un gusto conocerte", cosa que casi lo hace reír agravando la situación.

De lo que ambos estaban seguros era que tenían un nuevo amigo aunque resultara de un problema para los dos; desafortunadamente no sería la última vez que se metieron en un lío juntos.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes la cabeza de Morinaga volvió a la realidad, buscando con la mirada a un grupo de estudiantes. No sabía el porqué de sus recuerdos, aunque no le desagradaron en lo absoluto.

Al encontrar su grupo de compañeros, siendo el último en llegar, se presentó educadamente con todos. La mayoría jóvenes de su misma edad, muchos de los cuales hombres, por lo que posteriormente a las presentaciones partieron cada uno de ellos a dejar sus respectivos equipajes para ingresar al tren. En el instante en que Morinaga subió al tren tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que Souichi estuviera en la estación para despedirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para mirar, ya que fue empujado dentro, puesto que muchas personas aguardaban para subir. Una vez se sentó al lado de la ventana, observó como el tren se alejó de la estación poco a poco con esa sensación en su pecho de que las subsecuentes semanas serían bastante duras por estar lejos de su amando sempai.

"Espero regresar pronto", pensó absorto en el amor hacia su superior.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Nagoya, un desorientado Souichi había despertado de su largo sueño, de cual ni él podía creer que había dormido tanto. Sus quejidos estirándose en la cama resonaron por todo el apartamento, colocó un pie en el suelo y nuevamente estiró su mano, con la finalidad de alcanzar sus lentes.

El silencio se interrumpió con sus pensamientos en voz alta:

— **por qué siento como si mi boca hubiera sido violada. Ese pervertido de Morinaga —** Refregó sus ojos y se percató de inmediato que su camiseta estaba un poco abierta, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la habitación de Morinaga para regañarlo.

Como una fiera llegó hasta el lugar y gritó sin notar la ausencia de su compañero:

— _ **oye tu idiota pervertido te voy a…**_

Sus palabras quedaron en el viento, ya que no encontró a nadie en la habitación, sólo una cama perfectamente tendida y sus cosas en orden. Se aferró a marcó de la puerta con un leve mareo, a causa de que su cuerpo le reclamaba por el movimiento brusco al levantarse.

— **Soy un idiota** — se sentó el suelo, con la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

De inmediato recordó a su querido pervertido que se marchó temprano a la estación de trenes, sin despertarlo para despedirse. Se preocupó puesto que quizá su kohai pudiera estar molesto con él a causa de sus groserías del día anterior. Lo que más molestó a Souichi fue el hecho de que al procurar disculparse, Morinaga le contó sobre su nuevo viaje, cosa que desató la desaprobación y molestia de su sempai, a razón de su forma de escapar a los problemas. Supuso que aquel viaje le resultó una manera de huir sin recibir escarmiento o un chantaje.

Sus primeros pensamientos de libertad lo llevaron a alegrarse, hasta que: "Es mejor que se fuera, soy libre de ese violador andante. Que no hace más que estarme molestando todo el día con su estúpida sonrisa y …"

Sus razonamientos interrumpidos por el rugir de su estómago, por lo cual marchó hasta la cocina.

Al salir del cuarto de Morinaga, se dirigió a la sala donde pudo ver que en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba algo. Lo tomó observando una lista de compras, con lo que volvió a refunfuñar:

— **Este idiota cree que soy tan inútil para saber que comprar. Bueno ya que lo dejó, tendré que utilizarlo.**

Arrugó la nota entre sus manos y la metió en su bolsillo un poco apenado por tener que ser cuidado por su compañero de piso de esa forma tan vehemente. Pero observo que otra nota se encontraba en la mesa, encima de lo que creyó era su desayuno. La tomó entre sus manos y la leyó, a lo que no tardó mucho, no obstante cuando acabo de leer, su rostro se encontró de un color rojo que bañaba sus mejillas.

— **Ese imbécil y sus cosas cursis que me hacen vomitar. Mejor me voy a la cama, ese estúpido me hiso revolver el estómago** **con sus cosas cursis.**

Se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación, puesto que por ser sábado no tendría que ir a la universidad, de igual manera la opción de ir a visitar a su tía y hermana estaba descartada pues el cielo denotaba un día lluvioso y frio.

En la habitación se colocó nuevamente en su cama y se tapó hasta el cuello. Todavía en sus mejillas se podía observar un poco de rastro de sonrojo. Quería dormir pero no hacía más que pensar en ese pequeño papel y su contenido:

 _ **Buenos días sempai. Espero que aun no estés enojado conmigo. No quería obligarte a nada ayer,**_ _**perdóname**_ _**a veces soy un idiota como tú lo dices, es que sólo quería despedirme de forma correcta con tu cuerpo y con tus labios. Te voy a extrañar mucho mi sempai y espero que tú me extrañes un poco. Te amo sempai, espero regresar pronto para volver a verte.**_

 _ **Con todo mi amor, Morinaga.**_

/

La culpa lo ataño ya que su asistente se disculpó por tener mal comportamiento hacía él, sin haberlo tenido en realidad. Las amorosas frases dieron vueltas un centenar de veces por la cabeza de Souichi que incluso pensó que Morinaga le estaba contagiando su "estupidez".

Al quedarse callado pudo observar el silencio tan abrumador que se sentía en el departamento, porque los fines de semana a esa hora, su kohai lo molestaba con el sonido de la aspiradora o las canciones cursis que suele escuchar para limpiar.

Ahora que el silencio gobernaba en el apartamento se sentía tan solo, sin la cercanía habitual de su empalagoso asistente. Suspiró diciendo:

— **Estas serán unas largas tres semanas.**


	3. Nuestro primer encuentro

POV TAKASHI

El vuelo fue muy satisfactorio después de que me "relajara" en el aeropuerto, aunque no me pude salvar del mega regaño de Bob, sobre que "tengo que aprender controlar mis impulsos en lugares públicos …bla, bla, bla ." En verdad que Bob cuando se enoja puede llegar a dar miedo.

Llegamos a Nagoya por la noche pues ya el sol se había escondido, así que mejor nos apresuramos a tomar un taxi. Afortunadamente tenía una reservación de hotel antes de irme de Nueva York de manera que sabía dónde dirigirme. Gracias a Dios que el hotel no se encontraba muy lejos del aeropuerto, pues en verdad estaba cansado ya que tener sexo y después viajar no era una buena idea que digamos.

Al llegar al hotel, nos atendió una chica en la recepción, nos entregó nuestras respectivas llaves y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras recamaras. Al llegar a mi cuarto pude ver que el lugar no era tan malo como lo que me imaginaba, tenía un ventanal muy grande donde se podía ver casi toda Nagoya iluminada por las luces, un baño sorprendentemente grande y vi lo más hermoso que he visto en toda el día "¡ la cama!". Me lance sin previo aviso sobre ese enorme colchón. En verdad era cómoda que si no fuera porque alguien entró me hubiera quedado dormido.

—Veo que ya te acomodaste — era Bob y su maldita costumbre de entrar antes de tocar.

– ¡En serio! nadie te enseño a tocar antes entrar — le reclamé, me levante con mala gana de mi comodísima cama continuando: — Que pasaría si hubiera estado desnudo — me acerqué un poco más a Bob y se me vino una gran idea. — ¡oh¡ ¡Ya se! Querías verme desnudo. — dije con mi voz seductora.

– ¡¿ Que mierdas hablas?! — se exaltó a lo que yo aproveche para acercarme más a él.

— Vamos Bob sé que me quieres. —le susurre en su oído.

— ¡Takashi! ¿¡Que tan fuerte quieres el golpe en tus pelotas ¡?— Me empujo, en verdad Parecía un demonio cuando se enojaba, por lo que respondí:

— Sólo bromeaba, Bob no te sulfures — alce mis manos como si la policía se tratase.

— Escúchame, ¡ aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra no estaría contigo! Y si vuelves a portarte de casanova conmigo ¡te castro!—grito.

En verdad a veces me da miedo, claro no lo demuestro pero si me da miedo

— ya cálmate Bob te van a salir arrugas y después nadie te va querer — le sugerí.

— Ahhh en verdad no se ¿Quién se puede enamorar de ti? — dijo un poco frustrado.

¿ Quién se puede enamorar de mí? Esa pregunta se clavaba en mi cabeza, si hubo una persona, bueno mejor dicho yo me enamore de esa persona.

— ¿Bob has oído esa frase que dice: " el tigre no nace con garras "? Pues yo no siempre fui así, es más fui todo lo contrario. — le explique.

— ¿Qué? Tú enamorado de una persona que no seas tu mismo. —

— Si exactamente, quien crees que le enseñó a Tetsuhiro cómo conquistar y ser un casanova — pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Bob.

— No me Digas que tu … pero … si tú eres más frío y calculador que nadie que conozca — Eso si me había dolido, bien dicen para que quiero enemigos si ya tengo amigos.

— Pues gracias por los halagos, pero no, no siempre fui así. Me enamoré de un chico hace mucho tiempo. Me enamoró su sencillez, sus ocurrencias, sus sonrisas, su mirada y antes que lo preguntes no, no me acosté con él. Nuestro amor era puro como de dos adolescentes. Porque para mí no era una simple conquista, era mucho más, lo respete, lo valore, lo cuide. Le escribía cartas de amor como un loco enamorado. — Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al recordarlo — No sé si reírme de lo estúpido que fui o alegrarme por librarme de él … pocos días antes de mi partida me dejo. Dijo que nunca me amo que siempre fue un engaño una farsa, que ya estaba cansado de mí. —

Explique aguantando las ganas de llorar, pues ya no era la misma persona de antes, hace mucho tiempo aprendí a controlar mis emociones, entonces seguí: — Yo no me di por vencido, sabía que mentía, que todo lo que había dicho solo eran mentiras pero … Después lo vi en los brazos de otra persona, comprendí que por qué estar solo con una persona cuando puedo estar con quien se me dé la gana. — girándome, mostrando una sonrisa de seguridad.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? —me pregunto Bob una cara de ¿pena? ¿Compasión? No sabría cómo decirlo

— Pues mi querido Bob, contar como me pusieron el cuerno no es uno de mis temas favoritos de conversación. — sonreí un poco sarcástico, ya que hace tiempo esa era mi arma para salir de los momentos incomodos.

— ¿Aun lo amas? — esa pregunta me pegó como balde de agua fría sobre mí, borrando por completo mi sonrisa

— Es mejor ya irnos a dormir ya es muy tarde, ¿no crees? —dije enserio, puesto que en verdad ya estaba cansado.

— Si es verdad, ya es muy tarde, yo también estoy cansado — dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta en la cual articuló una última frase: — Lo siento.

— No quería que esos viejos recuerdos me torturaran toda la noche, si no estuviera tan cansado los evitaría con mis "juegos" nocturnos. Mejor decidí darme un baño antes de meterme en la cama ya que apestaba sudor por la actividad que hice en la mañana. Después de salir de la ducha, tome mi celular que estaba en la cama y marque el número que hace tiempo no marcaba:

— Bueno … ¿quién es?

— No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí ojitos.

—… ¡TAKASHI!I ¿Eres tu Takashi Tanaka?

— ¿A quién otro Takashi Tanaka conoces? Claro que soy yo.

— No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos que gusto escucharte.

— Bien ya sabes disfrutando la vida de niño rico y tu ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche que te enamoraste y por eso dejaste tus "juegos" y ahora te llaman Ángel-kun. Y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente que yo. — dije sarcástico, ya que caer en la misma piedra dos veces era bastante.

— Sí, tengo que contarte que me enamorado de mi sempai. Y sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, él no es como Masaki … ni tampoco es… cómo decirlo —

—No me digas que tu sempai no es gay o peor homofóbico. — Lo dije riendo un poco, aunque su silencio fue suficiente para comprender que la broma fue para mí mismo. Por lo que dije: — Oh …por …Dios, enserio Tetsuhiro con un homofóbico no te creí tan masoquista.

— No te rías, sempai tuvo sus motivos de odiar a los homosexuales, pero conmigo es diferente. Sé que piensas qué soy un idiota pero lo amo y se lo recuerdo a diario cuando lo llamo. Aunque a veces pienso que nunca voy a ser correspondido, pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo de amar. Sé que me entiendes y te juro que lo cuido bien. Tú mismo me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que nunca me diera por vencido en el amor ¿recuerdas?

"Desde cuando maduraste tanto Morinaga, puedo oír tu voz más segura que antes". Pensé, pues esta faceta de Tetsuhiro pocas veces la he visto, ¿dónde quedo aquel chico miedoso que conozco que se esconde de los problemas? Se ve que ese tal sempai hace maravillas.

— Hasta hora nunca he conocido a una persona más masoquista que tu Morinaga, lo sabes verdad, pero estoy feliz por ti amigo. ¿Cómo es mi futuro cuñado gruñón?

— Sempai es hermoso, inteligente, distinto de otras personas él … él es inigualable hasta el olor de su cabello, me fue casi imposible no enamorarme. Con sus ojos color miel, su genio tan bipolar, esos labios que me muero de ganas de besarlos y esa cintura ¡por Dios parecen hechas por los dioses! Y…y …—

— ¡Para! Morinaga que si sigues así vas a despertar al mini Tetsuhiro. Si no supiera que estás hablando de una persona, pensaría que es un ángel con mal humor. Sé nota que me he perdido muchas cosas de tu vida.— dije un poco nostálgico ya que después que me aleje de Japón, me separe de todos hasta de mi mejor amigo, por lo que decidí preguntar: — ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana?

—Takashi ¡Estás en Japón! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Qué mala suerte, yo ahora me encuetro en Tokio, en un seminario por la universidad.

— Veo que me persigue la mala suerte, bueno pero cuando regreses quiero todo tu historial de estos últimos años. Y también mi revancha.

—¡Enserio! Takashi eso fue hace años en la escuela y yo gane justamente, veo que sigues siendo mal perdedor. También quiero saber cómo vive el niño playboy de papá.

— ¿Envidia? Mi pequeño Tetsuhiro.

—No para nada, perdón me tengo que ir te llamo mañana — Escuché algunas voces ajenas que parecían llamarlo.

— Si no te preocupes comprendo, adiós ojitos.

— Sabes que odio ese apodo.

— ¡Sí! Por eso te llamo así.

— Nos vemos caramelito de la abuela.

Luego de eso colgué maldiciendo su buena memoria de aquél viejo apodo. Veo que sigue siendo el Morinaga que conozco. Después finalmente me recosté, pero me quedé unos minutos mirando el techo de mi habitación, pareciera como si mi mente no quisiera dormir. Veo que me he perdido muchas cosas desde mi partida, alguna vez llegue a pensar que Tetsuhiro pudiera hacer una tontería, ya que Morinaga es una persona muy fuerte físicamente, sin embargo espiritualmente es como un cachorrito que busca abrigo, tan indefenso, tan gentil, tan bondadoso, tan buena persona que algunos le ven la cara y se aprovechan de él. Mentiré si no digiera que alguna vez he sentido envidia de Morinaga mucho más ahora que encontró el amor, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar amor. Me sorprendió esa altitud de mi querido amigo al hablar de su amado sempai, ya que hace tiempo que no lo escucho tan ilusionado, pero solo espero que sea feliz pues se lo merece. Sin darme cuenta fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV MORINAGA

Después del largo viaje, por fin llegamos a Tokio. Al bajar del tren fui a recoger mi equipaje y después a reunirme con los demás chicos. Los profesores que estaban a cargo nos explicaron sobre los temas que iban a tratar en el seminario y los horarios, ya que entre congreso y practica se nos podía llevar un día entero. De igual forma mencionaron que tendríamos que compartir habitaciones. Estaba un poco nervioso para ser sincero porque prácticamente no conocía a nadie, bueno los había visto antes en otros laboratorios de la universidad pero nunca llegue a entablar una conversación normal con algunos de ellos. Después que nos explicaran todo sobre el seminario nos dirigimos al hotel, al llegar pude ver que no estaba nada mal, hasta me sorprendido lo lindo que era. Nos dijeron que tendríamos que esperar un poco en la recesión. Así que me alejé un momento y me dirigí a una ventana observando un poco más de la hermosa vista que proponía Tokio, en la que se podía sentir el viento helado del comienzo del invierno. Todo muy agradable, pude ver un árbol de sakura en el jardín del hotel completamente desnudo esperando con anheló la llegada de la primera, me gustaría venir con sempai alguna vez en primavera cuando las los árboles florezcan, agarrados de las manos en el parque como una pareja, sería muy romántico.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó de mis pensamientos, tome mi celular del bolsillo, al abrirlo pude ver que la pantalla decía número no registrado por lo cual me pareció extraño.

— Bueno … ¿Quién es?— dije con de desconfianza

— No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí ojitos. — ¿ojitos?... Esperen un minuto esa voz la conozco es..

—¡TAKASHI! ¿Eres tu Takashi Tanaka? — grite emocionado ya que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos desde que decidió ir a los Estados Unidos y yo a Nagoya. Aun me siento culpable por dejarlo ir solo al extranjero pero no pude. No me sorprendió que supiera que me había enamorado y que me llamaban Angel- kun ya que Hiroto a veces podía llegar hacer un poco "comunicativo " con los clientes del bar, y Takashi no desaprovecho la noticias para burlarse de mi como cuando éramos niños. Se que piensa que soy un idiota por enamorarme de nuevo porque él supo cómo me afecto lo de Masaki pero en verdad no pude evitar enamorarme de mi sempai. No me molesta cuando se burla de mi diciéndome que soy masoquista, porque por Souichi aguantaría todos sus golpes llenos de amor y también me divertí cuando imagine la reacción de Takashi al decirle que sempai era homofóbico. Me sonrojé mucho cuando Takashi se refirió a sempai con la palabra cuñado por un momento pude verme a mí y a sempai como una pareja de casados, ese sería el día más feliz de mi vida.

No encontraba palabras para describir cuán especial es sempai para mí, ya que a mis ojos sempai es el ser más perfecto que haya conocido, es como un ángel que me cuida y protege.

—Takashi estas en Japón ¿Cuándo llegaste? Que mal suerte, puesto que yo ahora me encuentro en un seminario en Tokio por la universidad. — dije decepcionado.

— Veo que me persigue la mala suerte pero cuando regrese quiero todo tu historia de los últimos años y también mi revancha.

No podía creer que aún siguiera con la historia de la revancha, eso fue hace años en el preparatoria. Aun acuerdo cuando me molestaba para que le diera su meritada revancha. Era solo un partido de básquet amigable.

— Veo que sigues siendo un mal perdedor, yo también quiero saber cómo vive el niño playboy de papá. — me reí ya Que a veces Takashi podía ser muy infantil en ocasiones.

— ¿Envidia? mi pequeño Tetsuhiro. —

— No para nada. — pude oír la voz del profesor llamándome ya que por lo visto tienen mi habitación desocupada. En verdad maldecía ya que tenía curiosidad de cómo vivió Takashi todos estos años. Entonces dije con decepción: — Perdón me tengo que ir, te llamo mañana.

—No te preocupes te comprendo, adiós ojitos.

— Nunca me ha gustado ese apodo ya que cuando éramos adolescentes Takashi siempre decía que hacía trampa ya que yo podía enamorar más rápido a alguien por mis ojos color esmeralda y que por eso tenía más pretendientes y siempre me tachaba de tramposo. Cómo venganza pensé en el apodo que más le irritaba de pequeño.

— Nos vemos "caramelito de la abuela". — colgué riendo ya que siempre supe que ese apodo le molestaba desde pequeño, puesto que Takashi siempre se asustaba cuando su abuela lo venía a visitar. Solía decir que su abuelita parecía una " pasa con patas" pero para mí su abuelita era muy gentil y cariñosa, a razón de que nos preparaba galletas cuando estaba de visita.

Otro grito del profesor me saco de mis recuerdos, por lo que me dirigí hacía la recepción del hotel para tomar mis llaves y subir a la habitación. Quería descansar un poco para tener energía por la mañana ya que por lo visto mañana estaremos muy ocupados con los congresos. Al entrar lo primero que pude ver fue la figura de un chico delgado con cabellera castaña que estaba desempacando sus cosas, creó que lo asuste con mi entrada por el sobresalto que tuvo cuando ingresé.

— Hola, me presento. Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, laboratorio dos, mucho gusto —estiré mi mano.

— Mucho gusto, Matsumoto Kanishi laboratorio cuatro. Un placer pero me pude decir Kanishi, como guste. — Sujetó mi mamo un poco nervioso, pude notar que se parecía mucho al hermano de sempai, con bajá estatura, cabello y ojos marrones, además de un cuerpo muy delgado.

Me sorprendió que quisiera que lo llame por su nombre. Con sumos nervios se giró y retiró las cosas de la cama en la que las estaba colocando y nuevamente dijo:

— oh perdón, puedes elegir la cama que más te agrade.

—No, está bien, no te preocupes es justo tu llegaste primero.

— Gracias. Si quieres puedes tomar el baño tu primero. — Me pregunto un poco nervioso con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— No, no te preocupes ve tu primero si deseas, yo tengo que enviar un email a alguien importante

— Hai —dijo para después retirarse al baño con sus pertenencias, me giré para alzar mi maleta a la cama sacando de ella mi computadora. Quería poder disculparme con sempai por provocarle tantos problemas. Ahora que lo recuerdo si yo no estoy como ayudante para sempai por tres semanas, eso quiere decir que el profesor mandará a extraños a que le ayuden a sempai ¡ SOY UN IDIOTA! Y si alguien intenta abusar de él o si alguien lo droga y lo viola o peor sempai mata a los nuevos ayudantes ¡AHH! Soy un grandísimo idiota, eso me pasa por tomar las cosas a la ligera, ahora seré el culpable de un asesinado ¡no! Tranquilo, sempai sabe manejar bien las cosas, estoy seguro que sabrá arreglárselas solo. Yo confío en él, aunque le escribí un email a sempai informándole sobre el viaje y algunas cosas del congreso que sé que le resultaran muy interesantes. Por ultimo exprese cuanto me hacía falta y que lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Tanto estaba metido en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta que estaba siendo observado por Kanishi que estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño, el cual me dijo cuando lo miré:

— Veo que la persona que recibirá ese email es muy importante para ti — acercándose a mi, kanishi llevaba un camisón largo color blanco con unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas del mismo color que le quedaba grande para su delgado cuerpo " se ve adorable " pensé

— Si en verdad lo es, es la persona más importante en mi vida — dije con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a mi sempai

— Se ve que estas muy enamorado de esa persona, lo sé por el brillo en tus ojos al recordarla — mostrando una sonrisa sincera

— No sabía que se notaba en mis ojos pero si estoy muy enamorado él.. — miér.. Se me escapo ¡genial Morinaga, yo mi gran boca! A veces sempai tiene razón, soy un idiota

— ¿Él? Así que eres homosexual, no te preocupes yo también soy gay — dijo para después posar su mano encima de la mía, dejándome ver un precioso anillo matrimonial color plata

— ¡ Kanishi tu estas casado! Me tomáste de sorpresa, ¡felicidades! — mostrando una sonrisa sincera, creó que dije algo malo ya que al acabar la frase quito bruscamente la mano — ¿Dije algo malo? — pregunté un poco confundido por su acción tan repentina

— No, para nada creo que solo estoy cansado por el viaje … si eso por el viaje. Es mejor que me valla a descansar. Buenas noches. — respondió nervioso, pude ver que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos para después dirigirse a su cama.

— bu.. buenas noches. — dije algo aturdido por lo sucedido.

Después de colocar mis cosas en su puesto, tome mi pijama y me dirigí a tomar un baño, pude sentir como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos tensos por este día tan cansado y lleno de sorpresas, aunque todavía no podía procesar por qué el cambiamiento tan brusco de Kanishi tras felicitarlo de su matrimonio, no comprendo su reacción, si yo estaría casado con Souichi lo gritaría tan fuerte para que el mundo entero sepa que él es mío. Ir a nuestra luna de miel, a un lugar lindo aunque dudo que deje salir a sempai de la habitación. ¡Hah! Cálmate Tetsuhiro, no estás solo en la habitación, mejor repasa el numero pi ¡no puedo ¡! Solo de pensar que sempai fuera mi esposo algo como " Bienvenidos a la familia Morinaga Tatsumi, les presento a mi esposo Souichi Morinaga" Me muero, eso sería lo más hermoso en el mundo. Aunque no estoy muy convencido que sempai quiera cambiarse el apellido pero no importa, no cuesta nada soñar, me pregunto si sempai me extrañara tanto como yo lo extraño … ¿sempai me extrañas?

Después de que casi salgo quemado por estar mucho tiempo en el agua caliente me dirigí hacia mi cama, pero antes de acostarme pude ver que Kanishi estaba completamente dormido en posición fetal, así que me acomodé en la cama y me dormí pensando en una vida donde Souichi fuera mi esposo …

POV SOUICHI

Con pesadez me levante temprano como de costumbre para la universidad, no podía creer que tan rápido había pasado el fin de semana. Estire mi brazo para alcanzar mis lentes de la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba a lado de la cama. Me levante con pereza para salir de mi habitación. El ambiente en el departamento no era el mismo, no se sentía ese pequeño rumor que hace Morinaga al hacer el desayuno, la sala no olía a ese delicioso aroma a café recién preparado, ni ese alegre saludo de " Buenos días sempai", que aunque nunca lo admita me alegra el día. Grité frustrado preguntándome desde cuando me hice tan dependiente de ese estúpido de Morinaga, fue entonces que me apresure a vestirme, no quería amargarme el día más de lo que ya estaba. Tome mi mochila y salí del apartamento lo más rápido que pude, ya después desayunaré algo en el camino. Tome el tren para llegar lo más rápido posible a la universidad puesto que quería que mi mente se distrajera y dejara de pensar en ese idiota. Me pare un rato en el bar que se encontraba no muy lejos de la universidad.

Después de acabar mi desayuno que consistía en una taza de café negro y unas galletas, me dispuse a entrar a la universidad. Llegando al laboratorio dejé mi maleta en la mesa y me coloqué la bata para comenzar con los experimentos que tenía que entregar para el otro fin de semana.

Con el motivo de remplazar a ese idiota de Morinaga que está en el seminario tendré que elegir algunos inútiles como ayudantes, que no harán más que atrasarme más de lo que ya estoy. En buena hora a ese imbécil le dio la brillante idea de irse "Me las va a pagar cuando regrese ese estúpido pervertido" pensé con frustración.

En el laboratorio a pesar del trabajo todo se sentía igual que en el apartamento, el silencio era sepulcral y eso me irritaba, tal vez ese idiota de Morinaga me contagió su estupidez. Siempre invadiendo mi espacio personal con sus estupideces de " un solo beso sempai y nada más" Me cree estúpido, si por el fuera lo haría hasta en la mesa del laboratorio

— Ese animal. — Dije en voz alta.

No quiero ni imaginarme las perversiones que me hará cuando regrese y ahora más que ya lo hacemos tan seguido. Seguro que se me hecha encima al llegar en el departamento. Ese pervertido y su falta de auto control siempre tan desesperado que algunas veces llega a ser brusco

— Ese idiota— Nuevamente inquirí entre murmullos.

Quien lo vea pensará que es un angelito, pero yo no lo veo angelical cuando me hace "eso" el muy baka, siempre haciéndose la víctima de todo y chantajeándome como se le da la gana "ese es un verdadero egoísta ". Siempre guardándose las cosas para sí mismo mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto odio. Todo el tiempo pensando sólo en el bienestar de otros, olvidándose el suyo propio. Es tan amable, tan gentil, tan… estúpido.

Ese tonto ni si quiera se aprecia, ya que venirse a enamorar de mí: "Del terror de la universidad, el tirano del laboratorio de ciencias". ¡Debe ser un completo idiota!

Después de un rato decidí dejar de pensar estupideces y ponerme a trabajar pero me fue casi imposible , a causa de que siempre recordaba la molesta voz de Morinaga que interrumpía mi trabajo. Razón por la que mejor decidí irme temprano este día, no sabía porque me afectaba tanto el asunto de que Morinaga no este, no era la primera vez que no estaba conmigo y a las diferentes ocasiones, ahora sé dónde se encuentra.

Un ruido proveniente de mi estómago me saco de mis pensamientos, puesto que por pensar tanto ese imbécil me olvide de almorzar. Y mi cuerpo exigió alimento, por lo que me dirigí al restaurante familiar donde vamos siempre cuando Morinaga está muy cansado para cocinar. Normalmente hubiera pedido la comida para llevar pero mejor decidí quedarme ya que no quería estar solo en el departamento, es deprimente. Después de terminar mi cena pagué y me dirigí hacia el departamento. Al llegar pude percibir el silencio tan vacío que invadía todo el departamento, me saque los zapatos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, pude ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de Morinaga, y sin pensarlo entré en su cuarto.

Todo estaba ordenado, muy al contrario de mí espacio. Me acerque a su cama perfectamente tendida sin ninguna arruga, siendo sincero Morinaga a veces puede llegar hacer un loco de la limpieza. Me tome mi tiempo en observar cada espacio de la habitación de él, ya que esta es la primera vez que entro a su cuarto sin tenerlo ahí. Nunca he estado en el cuarto de Morinaga, sólo cuando hacemos "eso", por lo que me acerque a su cama observando y recordando que nosotros hemos hecho muchas veces en esta cama tantas cosas sucias. Sin pensarlo mi mente atrajo cada recuerdo de nuestros encuentros, a cada recuerdo que llegaba sentía como mis mejillas ardían cada vez más. Salí rápidamente de la habitación de Morinaga

— ¡En que me convertiste Morinaga! — grite.

Aun podía sentir mis mejillas arder por esos recuerdo tan enfermizos " este no soy yo, este no soy yo,¡ maldita sea no soy un homo!"

Me apresure a ir a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas y un abrigo para la noche. No quería estar ni un minuto más en el apartamento con esos pensamiento tan impuros. Al salir pude sentir el frio de la noche por la llegada del invierno, quería ir a beber para olvidar de ese idiota de Morinaga por una vez por todas. Sin notarlo deje que mis pensamientos me dirigirán a un bar no muy lejos de la estación. Al entrar pude notar que no era tan mal como lo esperaba, aunque era mucho mejor el bar familiar donde iba con Morinaga. Al observar el bar me quede paralizado cuando pude visualizar una cabellera azul muy familiar en la barra " ese no es Morinaga " pensé para después acercarme más al chico que se parecía mucho a él.

Cuando volteó extrañado de mi conducta pude ver que era casi idéntico a Morinaga, sólo que sus ojos no eran color esmeraldas sino azules como su cabello, sin ese brillo que tanto lo caracteriza. — maldije a mi mente por jugarme una mala jugada dándome pequeños golpes a la cabeza. Por lo cual me gané una mirada extraña de ese falso Morinaga.

— ¡Que vez idiota! — respondí molesto, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada temerosa "eso es lo que pensé". Me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Me dirigí a una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del local, ya que a un extremo se hallaba un pequeño grupo de cinco chicos, tres chicos y dos chicas que no hacían más que reír por los chistes que hacía el más alto de ellos. De seguro están celebrando que ya pueden entrar a los barres con permiso, esos mocosos de hoy de ponerse a estudiar para la universidad están aquí haciendo el ridículo. Yo a su edad a esta hora estaba estudiando para mi examen de admisión.

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue que el más bajo de ellos estaba un poco aturdido como si en cualquier momento se podría desmayar. Ni tomar saben estos mocosos, para que yo estuviera en ese estado necesitaría como más de cinco vasos. Al voltear pude ver que el tipo de antes todavía me mirada "¿Que tengo monos en la cara o que? ". Pensé decirle para después enviarle una mirada asesina a ese imbécil.

— Buenas noches. — dijo el mesero que dejaba un vaso de cerveza encima de la mesa.

— Espere, yo no ordené esto. — Esto era lo único que me faltaba un mesero incompetente que equivoca la orden.

—Ha …no señor esto es mm una cortesía de la casa. — expresó nervioso.

—mmm … está bien. — acepte un poco indeciso, pues a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes ¿no?.

— Con su permiso. — dijo para después marcharse a la barra, pude ver que el idiota de antes ya no me miraba. Así que comencé a tomar mi bebida.

Esto era lo que necesitaba y sin darme cuenta me terminé aquella bebida de un solo sorbo. Pude ver que efectivamente el chico del grupo de al lado se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo irresponsables que podían llegar ser algunos jóvenes. Sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, no creo que fuera buena idea tomarme todo de un solo tajo. Retiraré mis lentes. No sabía por qué mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado de improviso, entonces lleve una de mis manos a mi frente para verificar si tenía fiebre. Al tocarme percibí que mi temperatura parece la normal, razón por la que me coloque nuevamente mis lentes. Cada vez sentí como se me hacía más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. Así que me levante con cuidado y me dirigí hacía la salida. Mi cuerpo se sintió cada vez más pesado a cada paso que daba, así que decidí dejar atrás mi odio con los taxis y tomar uno, cuando sentí como mi cuerpo era jalado hacía un callejón.

—¡Pero qué demonios!— dije alterado cuando mi cuerpo fue acorralado en la pared de ese sucio callejón.

— Veo que hoy es mi día de suerte —dijo un hombre más alto que mi con una voz rasposa …¿Esperen esa voz la conozco? Es …es.

— ¿¡Profesor Miyoshi!? — sorprendido, pensé que nunca más vería otra vez su horrible cara

— Veo que aún me recuerdas Tatsumi -kun, porque yo a ti si, y no sabes cuantas veces he deseado terminar lo que empezamos hace años en el laboratorio. — dijo posando sus manos en mi cintura

—¡ Aléjate de mí bastardo! ¡No me toques! — empujándolo un poco lejos de mí.

— Vamos Tatsumi-kun, yo sé que tú también quieres — posándose peligrosamente en mi cuello

—¡ Bastardo! No te me acerques. — Empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

— Veo que la droga aun no hace efecto del todo. — sonriendo, dijo ¿droga?

— ¿Qué me diste imbécil? — un poco agitado, por el esfuerzo al alegarlo

— Nada especial mi querido Tatsumi-kun, solo HGB aunque a mí me gusta llamarlo "la droga del amor", aunque tengo que felicitarte que aún sigas de pie después de la cantidad que te di, — ahora que lo notaba mi cuerpo se sentía tan cansado y caliente — cuanto tiempo he esperado para tenerte así, tan débil, tan indefenso para mí.

— ¿A quién le dices débil, maldito? — lance mi mano para darle un puño, que rápidamente fue detenido por ese bastardo

— No sabes cuánto me excita ese carácter rebelde tuyo Tatsumi-kun, hace que esto sea más emocionante … pero ahora que lo noto ¿Dónde está ese perro fiel de tu kohai, no me digas que se cansó de tu carácter de mierda? Aunque es mejor así, ya que no habrán más interrupciones

— ¡ A ti que te importa imbécil! ... Bastardo infe… — no pude terminar mi frase ya que mis labios fueron bruscamente sellados por los labios asquerosos del gusano, era un beso salvaje que lastimaba mis labios, sentí ganas de vomitar en ese mismo instante. Intentaba alejarlo pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sentí como poco a poco perdí mis fuerzas. Lo mordí para que se alejará de mí y funciono ya que vi como una línea de sangre se dibuja en sus labios.

— ¡Ya me canse! Adiós gentileza, quería ser amable contigo pero no me dejaste otra alternativa que la fuerza bruta. — dijo acercándose a mí y empujándome al suelo.

Vocifere un quejido de dolor ya que había caído de espaldas.

— Hoy te haré mío, quieras o no. — montándose sobre mí.

— Bájate… maldito, primero muerto antes que me pongas un dedo encima. — Golpeándolo con mis manos para alejarlo pero como las otras veces mis intentos eran inútiles ya que con una de sus manos tomó las mías haciendo imposible defenderme.

— ¡ no me toques! … detentmmm… hijo de… — con su otra mano tapo mi boca para que no gritara.

Percibí como con su boca atacaba mi cuello lastimando mi piel, como rasgó mi camisa empezando a tocar mi pecho con sus manos ásperas. Me sentí casi igual como cuando tomé aquella droga pero el problema es que estaba siendo tocado por el bastardo del profesor.

— vamos Tatsumi-kun no llores, te aseguro que te gustara. — ¿llorar? Sin darme cuenta pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación bajaban por mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir más humillado de lo que estaba

— parmm …dejamm. Por.. Fammm — mi miedo aumento cuando bajo mis pantalones y ropa interior

— Que hermoso eres Tatsumi-kun no sabes cuánto me muero de ganas por entrar y ser el primero en ese lugar. — dijo para después acomodarse entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo dejó de responder, las fuerzas se me fueron totalmente. ¿Morinaga dónde estás? Ya es hora de que aparezcas con una silla para salvarme. No quiero que me toque.

Mis lágrimas aumentaron cuando pude ver como bajaba su bragueta y de ella sacaba su asqueroso pene semi erecto. Alzando mis piernas tanteando mi entrada

— morí.. — fue lo único que pude decir antes de cerrar mis ojos a lo que se venía.

— Te sentirás mejor en un segundo… — escuché lleno de impotencia.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude ver como el bastardo del profesor se encontraba en la otra esquina del callejón, con un hijo de sangre en la mejilla.

— A… Ayúdenme. — Dije con dificultad.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarlo! ¡Te mataré! Maldito degenerado. — esa voz ¿era Morinaga? Porque tiene una voz diferente pensé. Me sentí tan aturdido por lo sucedido que no podía ver bien la sombra de Morinaga enfrente del profesor, mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando hasta que escuche otra vez la voz de Morinaga junto a mí.

— oye ¿estás bien? — pude sentir como algo caliente cubría mi desnuda piel, del frío de la noche. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo solo quería descansar. Escuché como alguien corrió fuera del callejón. Seguramente ese maldito escapo de nuevo.

— ¡ No te dejare escapar! ¡Infeliz! Esto no se queda así. — grito una voz cerca de mí. Luego continuó diciéndome: — Tranquilo, no te haré daño, te llevare conmigo. — pude sentir como mi cuerpo era elevado del frio suelo y cargado en los brazos de Morinaga.

Con todas mis fuerza abrí mis ojos para toparme con esa inconfundible cabellera negra azulada

— morí… — susurre. Aunque me cueste admitirlo me sentía protegido a manos de Morinaga, así que poco a poco cerré mis ojos hasta casi quedarme dormido.

— Espera un poco más, ya mismo llegamos. — alcance a escuchar.

Unos minutos después pude sentir como mi cuerpo era depositado con delicadeza en una cama. En un movimiento repentino lo acerque a mí y lo besé como esa vez cuando lo salve del incendio.

— Mori … no te vayas. — fue lo único que dije para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sólo pude preguntarme "¿por qué sus labios saben diferentes, a la última vez?"

.

POV DE TAKASHI

Me encontraba en el cuarto del hotel arreglándome para salir, ya que desde que vine a Nagoya no he podido seguir con mis "jueguitos" pues los únicos que conocía aquí en Japón eran Tetsuhiro y Bob, muy contrario a New York en donde sólo tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y ya tenía hecha la noche. Me estaba arreglando la camisa frente al espejo cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, ni siquiera me voltee a ver quién era pues estaba cien por ciento seguro que era Bob.

— Sabes Bob, no me molestaría para nada si alguna vez tocarás la puerta antes de entrar — le reclamé

— Cállate idiota solo vengo por unos papeles del trabajo. — vi como se dirigía a la mesa que estaba a la esquina para después sacar de unos de los cajones una carpeta amarilla.

— ¿Trabajar? Pensé que estábamos de vacaciones.

— Bromista tengo que recordarte que estas no son vacaciones, yo estoy por trabajo y tú tienes que entrar a la universidad ¿ recuerdas? — Dijo, acercándose a mi, viéndome de pies a cabeza — ¿A dónde vas?—

— Pues tu sabes Bob que soy un espíritu libre y que nece…— no pude acabar mi escusa ya que fui interrumpido por Bob

— Vas de casería ¿verdad? — en ocasiones agradecía lo directo que es Bob ya que con él no servía dar explicaciones.

— Si exactamente, Aunque … Me puedo quedar aquí si me acompañas esta noche ¿Que dices Bob?

— Que te lleves un abrigo, ya que cada vez está bajando la temperatura. Lo olvidaba, usa condón …y no hagas mucho ruido que hoy quiero dormir. — dijo para después desaparecer, dejando la puerta abierta

— ¡Por lo menos cierra la puerta! — grite

— Vete al diablo — una sonrisa escapó de mis labios por la respuesta recibida.

— Me apresure a tomar mis cosas para rápidamente salir del hotel, pude verificar lo que dijo Bob, en verdad hacía mucho frio esa noche. Caminé a un bar no muy lejos de la estación, mi primera opción era ir a un bar gay para facilitarme el trabajo de encontrar una buena compañía para esta noche, lo malo era que no conocía ninguna cerca así que me decidí por el más cercano. Al llegar pude ver que el local no estaba tan mal de lo que me esperaba, claro no se podía comparar con los bares de Nueva York, pero era decente. Me dirigí a la barra para tener mejor visión del local y poder encontrar alguien para esta noche.

— Que te sirvo guapo — dijo un camarero que se encontraba en la barra.

— Un Martini en las rocas y tu numero hermosura. — en un tono seductor

— Enseguida.

— Me tome mi tiempo para observar todo el local, en verdad no era tan malo. Pude ver como un grupo de chicos y un adulto se divertían en una mesa al otro extremo del bar. Creo que estaban celebrando su ingreso en la universidad ya que se veían de no más de dieciocho años.

Un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi mente, en donde mi primera borrachera fue con Tetsuhiro cuando teníamos diecisiete años, recuerdo que a esa edad el trago sabia tan amargo. Todavía recuerdo la cara de asco que puso Tetsuhiro con el primer trago y el tremendo castigo que nos tocó, el cual fueron cinco meses de trabajo doméstico que siendo sincero, los hizo casi todos Tetsuhiro. Pero valió la pena ya que esa tarde nos divertimos mucho. La voz de camarero me saco de mis recuerdos...

— Aquí tienes muñeco. — dejando mi bebida en la barra.

— Gracias hermosura. —dije para después ver como se retiraba sin antes giñarme el ojo. El mesero no estaba tan mal, un poco planito para mi gusto.

Posé mi mirada a la bebida, tome el pequeño papel que lo acompañaba y lo guarde en mi abrigo. Revise el estado de mi bebida ya que al estar en el extranjero me había hecho muy precavido, pues había visto de todo en mi vida.

Al verificar que todo estuviese en orden, comencé a beber, no obstante algo raro llamo mi atención, pude ver como el adulto que acompañaba al grupo de chicos se estaba propasando con el más bajo de ellos. " Viejo degenerado, de seguro ya ni se le para ", pensé, para después ver como se levantó rápidamente de su puesto. Después se escondió detrás de un mesero. "¿Qué está tramando?" Me dije a mi mismo cuando vi cómo le susurraba algo al oído del mesero. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que era observado, al voltearme pude ver lo más hermoso que había visto desde que llegué, era un chico muy atractivo más bajo que yo. Llevaba su cabello amarado por una coleta, y unos lentes que escondían los más bellos ojos color mieles que he visto, con un semblante de sorpresa. Bajé un poco más mi mirada para encontrarme con esas caderas tan perfectas que parecen hechas por los dioses y esas piernas tan largas. Aunque su pantalón no era tan apretado, se podía ver con claridad ese hermoso trasero que poseía, por lo que me pareció un angel. Parecía tan perfecto hasta que abrió la boca.

— ¡Qué vez idiota! — dijo molesto, mirándome con su ceño fruncido que me produjo calosfríos.

Me quede sin palabra, era la segunda vez que alguien me daba miedo con solo una mirada, no podía apartar mi vista de ese hermoso chico, aunque por lo visto tiene el carácter del diablo. Pude ver como el mesero de antes se acercaba a él con un vaso de cerveza, lo que me pareció extraño ya que otros clientes incluyéndome había entrado y no había recibido la misma atención. Observe a mi alrededor para ver si el viejo degenerado tenía vela en el entierro pero no lo pude encontrar. Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a la bebida que el mesero había dejado en su mesa, pude ver que la espuma de la cerveza era la normal en una cerveza pero algo no cuadraba bien.

Pude sentir la mirada asesina del peli plata sobre mí, creo que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto. Así que me giré para acabar con mi bebida "Takashi concéntrate a lo que viniste", me dije a mi mismo para después seguir coqueteando con el mesero. Mi mente no hacía más que nunca pensar en ese pequeño ángel de antes.

— ahhh —vocifere frustrado.

Si alguien quiere divertirse con él que se divierta. No sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado por un extraño. Al voltearme no pude encontrarlo en su mesa, lo busque con la mirada por el local pero no lo podía encontrar, así que me levante y me dirigí a los baños con la pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Mi corazón palpitó cada vez más al no encontrarlo.

Al salir pude ver como el chico más bajo del grupo de antes se encontraba profundamente dormido encima de la mesa. ¡Ese miserable! Ahora todo cuadraba. Me dirigí rápidamente a la barra para pagar de mi bebida cuando escuche a dos meseros reírse en la esquina de la barra.

— ¡Ese profesor como se atreve! ¡Primero nos dice que le ayudemos con ese mocoso, para después decirnos que no! ¡Qué prefiere a ese chico gruñón de la mesa catorce!

— Que no te moleste tanto, además ¿no es hermoso su nuevo acompañante?

— Si es verdad, es hermoso ¿Crees que saldrá de esta sin problemas?

— Lo dudo, con la cantidad que le puse, no creo que salga ileso o virgen.

— Aun no puedo creer que sea un profesor ¿Qué crees que enseñe?

— Yo creo que anatomía. — Expresó riendo al unísono con el otro mesero.

— Saque rápidamente algunos billetes de mi cartera y los deje sobre la mesa, estaba tan enojado que les rompía la cara en ese mismo instante pero esto no se iba a quedar así, haría todo lo posible para que ese local de mierda fuera cerrado lo más pronto posible. Antes de salir del lugar me dirigí hacia la mesa del grupo de jóvenes.

— Se acabó la fiesta todos a su casa ¡ Ahora! — dije serio.

— ¿Quién es usted? Nosotros no estamos molestando a nadie — dijo el más alto de todos, no quería armar un escándalo y estaba contra reloj.

— Quiero que todos se vayan a su casa ahora mismo o llamo a sus padres — al escuchar eso todos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas.

— Tu ayúdame a levantar a tu amigo. — Le entregué al chico que aún seguía profundamente dormido.

— Ahora llévalo a su casa y una cosa más para todos ustedes. Nunca acepten nada que no sea servido en sus narices. — dije para después sacar unos billetes y dejarlos encima de la mesa.

— No sabía para que me tomaba el tiempo de aconsejarlos, si mañana no se acordaran de nada. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Sentía como mi corazón salía del pecho. Pude ver un callejón a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo más probable es que estuviera ahí, mientras corrí mi preocupación se hacía más grande, no me perdonaría nunca si hubiera llegado tarde.

— Al entrar al callejón pude ver como el infeliz estaba encima del ángel de hace rato. También pude escuchar pequeños sollozos de parte del que estaba abajo. Una ira creció en mí. Iba a matar a ese degenerado.

— ¡Como te atreves a tocarlo! ¡Te mataré maldito degenerado!

— Grite dándole un puñetazo quitándolo de encima del chico platinado. Mi rabia era tremenda que de una sola patada lo mandé a la otra esquina de ese sucio callejón.

—A… Ayúdenme. — gritó el atemorizado chico.

Golpee una vez más a ese miserable, no me daría por satisfecho hasta matarlo. Al voltearme, mi corazón se sintió oprimido con lo que vieron mis ojos, lo peor que he podido ver "un ángel llorando". Estaba casi a la otra esquina del callejón con su camiseta rasgada, su hermoso cabello desarreglado, sus mejillas se encontraba bañadas que poco a poco el trataba de secarlas. No pude ver sus hermosos ojos color miel, pero si sus piernas que se encontraban desnudas y un poco sucias por el suelo del callejón. No comprendí por qué alguien podía siquiera dañar a un ángel tan bello. Me acerque a él y a cada paso que daba sentí como mi corazón se oprimió cada vez más. Si alguna vez le sucediera lo mismo a "él" mataría con mis propias manos al culpable. Todo eso tan sólo de imaginármelo a "él" con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

— oye ¿estás bien? — pero si seré idiota claro que está mal. Noté los temblores de todo su cuerpo. Pude escuchar pasos saliendo del callejón entonces grité con irá:

—¡no te dejaré escapar! ¡Imbécil! Esto no se queda así. — juro que esto no se queda así, lo atraparé como la rata es. Me apresure a sacarme el abrigo que llevaba puesto, pues la noche se hacía cada vez más fría.

— Tranquilo no te haré daño, te llevare conmigo. — le dije con ternura, ya que parecía tan frágil que tenía miedo a romperlo. Lo cargue a estilo princesa y pude notar que no pesaba mucho entonces lo miré un largo rato notando la perfección en aquél hermoso hombre. Me encamine rápidamente hacía mi cuarto de hotel, hasta que sentí que susurró algo que no llegue a escuchar.

— Espera un poco más ya mismo llegamos — dije cuando vi como cerraba sus hermosos ojitos mieles. Me apresure a llegar al hotel, evitando todas las miradas extrañas.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dirigí directamente a la cama, lo deposite con sumo cuidado para que descansará, lo que no vi venir fue cuando tomo mi rostro acercándolo al suyo para besarme. Un beso puro sin una pisca de lujuria, casto como el besó de un ángel

— morí… no te vayas — dijo para después quedarse dormido.

Me quede embobado por el repentino beso, lleve mi mano a mis labios. Hace tiempo que no besaba a nadie, ya que siempre cuando estaba con alguien iba directo a su cuello. Por primera vez percibí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Rápidamente me dirigí al baño para traer un paño y una pequeña tina de agua caliente. Al salir del baño y mirarlo ahí acostado en el lado de mi cama me recordó viejos tiempos cuando mi corazón aún palpitaba por alguien . Procuré dejar de pensar en viejos recuerdos dolorosos y me acerque al ángel que se encontraba en mi cama. Bañe el paño con agua caliente y poco a poco fui limpiando su cuerpo, comencé por su bello rostro aseando sus mejillas de las lágrimas secas, pase por su cuello que se encontraba un con unos chupetones que ese degenerado dejo en su piel. Un escalofrío pasó por mi piel, no sabía si había llegado tarde y si ese maldito lo …había lastimado. Pase el baño por su torso tocando esas hermosas tetillas y fui bajando hasta su pelvis, a cada metro de piel que limpiaba podía ver lo hermoso que era. Estiré una de sus piernas para limpiarla y gracias a los dioses no encontré semen ni otras sustancias.

Al terminar de limpiarlo, me dirigí al almario para sacar mi pijama y ropa interior. No sabía el porqué de mi nerviosismo al tocarlo, le coloque la ropa interior y la camisa de manga larga color azul de mi pijama.

— ¿Ahora que hago? —rascándome la cabeza, pensando en una solución ya que el problema era que solo tenía una pijama Para dormir.

— ¡Ya se! —alzando mi dedo, colocándome los pantalones de la pijama ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir con el pecho descubierto, y como estarán tapados por la sábana no habría problema "Que inteligente eres Takashi", me felicité mentalmente, Para después acostarme en mi cama.

A decir verdad era la primera vez que dormí con alguien … ya que los demás se iban después de terminamos. En parte me sentí nervioso, repasé nuevamente mis dedos sobre mis labios girando mi rostro a mirar al ángel durmiente. Me aproximé un poco más a él, llevé una mano a su rostro dibujando con mis dedos sus rasgos tan varoniles y a la vez delicados. Sus labios me incitaron a besarlos pero … no podía podría ser una mierda de persona aprovechándome de alguien que está tan frágil. Me conforme risueño con mis brazos sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y poco a poco fui cayendo dormido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una sonrisa sincera que escapó de mis labios.


End file.
